


[Podfic] TBJ

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bat John, Crack, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock. Experimentation. John. Bat blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] TBJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TBJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910386) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Bat!John. Who can resist it? Not me, that's for sure, so when I saw that [cwb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb) had written a Bat!John fic I leapt at the chance to podfic some more of this delicious madness! If you haven't come across the Bat!John phenomenon before then do check out cwb's fic for this as there is some gorgeous artwork to be savoured. Also, the ever-wonderful [AtlinMerrick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick) has written a truly splendid Bat!John fic that can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434753) Run, don't walk.
> 
> I am gifting this to Atlin and to 221b_hound in memory of a wonderful evening spent eating ice cream, writing/ reading porn and giggling an awful lot for three grown women. I love you both.
> 
> Happy weekend to all! Have a giggle with this - the world needs more giggles.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

TBJ - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5062a2puvvj7n27/TBJ_-_cwb.mp3)

Music: [The JumpStart Bat Echolocation Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr-Y2Tt8gFE).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'TBJ' by cwb read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128452) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
